<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smitten by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300793">Smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Coffee, Daydreaming, Daydreaming Greg Lestrade, Developing Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, F/M, POV Greg, POV Greg Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Sally Donovan &amp; Greg Lestrade Friendship, Sally Donovan Is A Good Friend, Smitten Greg Lestrade, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is smitten with Molly Hooper, moreso since the Christmas party. But he's still married, and Sally has some opinions on the whole thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan &amp; Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts">SHolmes20</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts">Dreamin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the 2020 round of The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories! After taking a break last year due to my living situation, it's back with almost 1/3 of the prompts claimed, if either from new prompts or ones still owed from 2018. This one is an owed prompt for <b>SHolmes20</b> from a prompt given to me by <b>Dreamin</b> from Texts From Last Night [<i>(916): You spent twenty minutes waxing poetic about her ass and her thighs.</i>] I changed the text slightly for British terminology reasons, but here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rather slow for the Christmas Day shift, and Lestrade was at his desk, tossing a stress ball up and down. He’d been gracious and covered the day so some of the younger staff could spend time with their families; all he had was his wife to look forward to, as his daughter was off with friends, and after Sherlock’s announcement at the party…</p><p>An image of Molly in her black dress flashed in his mind and he briefly stopped paying attention to what he was doing until the stress ball landed on his face. He shouldn’t look; he was still a married man, even if the marriage didn’t mean much to his wife, but he was so used to seeing Molly in trousers and button-down shirts and jumpers that he hadn’t even realized how stunning she truly was. Add in the warmth, the slightly morbid sense of humor, and a rather pretty smile that made her eyes crinkle in a way that showed she really meant the smile, and…</p><p>He sighed and took the stress ball off his face, setting it on his desk before getting up to get some coffee and biscuits. A gracious Good Samaritan had sent tins round to the Yard for each officer, sergeant and detective inspector who was working on Christmas day, plus extra. He was hoarding his in his desk drawer to much on through to New Year’s, so he was enjoying the communal tins more than his own.</p><p>Sally must have had the same idea because she was standing by the nearly empty coffee pot, munching on a chocolate digestive from the looks of it. “Waiting for a new pot,” she said.</p><p>“Great minds,” he said.</p><p>“So, coming home with me tonight for cold Chinese?” she asked. He’d spent the night before on her sofa after a row with his wife, and chances were he’d be there for a bit. But he nodded and then shook his head, and Sally gave him a curious look. “We’re going to get a good, more proper meal. Takeaway can keep for another night, but it’s Christmas.”</p><p>“I suppose we can hit Aldi on the way back, make our own meal?” Sally said, getting a smile from him.</p><p>“I can wow you with my cooking skills and make au gratin potatoes to go with whatever we get,” he said.</p><p>“From scratch? I’m impressed,” Sally said with a smile of her own before it faltered a bit. “Your wife…”</p><p>“I’m filing when the barristers open up,” he said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “She didn’t deny the affair, so since I’m actually adhering to our marriage vows, I think I’ll come out on top.”</p><p>“Best not let Hooper distract you,” she said.</p><p>“What?” he said, surprise on his face.</p><p>“After Holmes’s party, when you were nearly three sheets to the wind, you spent twenty minutes waxing poetic about her arse and her thighs,” she said.</p><p>“I did not,” he replied.</p><p>Sally nodded. “You did, and I have the memories to prove it.” She was quiet for a moment and only the background noise of the barely filled squad room and the drip-drip-drip of the coffeemaker were heard. “She’s head over heels for Holmes, but maybe when it’s all over with your wife she could turn your way. It all depends on how much more of an arse Holmes is towards her. But don’t make a move before it’s all final, Greg. You deserve better than that shrew of a wife. Don’t let her take you to the laundry.”</p><p>“I’ll be good,” he said with a sigh. “Twenty minutes?”</p><p>“I swear, twenty minutes,” Sally said with a bark of a laugh. “But don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me. No one will know you’re smitten with Hooper.”</p><p>Smitten...he certainly was. He just hoped it didn’t cause any problems in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>